


La sposa del nobile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I matrimoni spesso non sono quelli delle favole.Partecipa al p0rnfest.Prompt:ORIGINALE	F/M	Prima notte di nozze, ma dub-conScritto sentendo: Nightcore - Fallen Angel [Three Days Grace]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTCbkj4zbjA.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Le tragedie della vita [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040514





	La sposa del nobile

La sposa del nobile

Seduta su questo letto mi sento come se fossi accomodata sul ciglio di un burrone. Non so se precipiterò e morirò o spiccherò il volo, ritrovandomi capace di toccare il cielo.

Mi passò il pettine tra i capelli dorati, tremando più per la paura che per il freddo. Mia madre diceva sempre che ricordavano il miele, per mio padre erano come le foglie in autunno.

Cerco di rassicurarmi, di dimenticare che non ho avuto scelta.

Mi sono sposata. Da oggi questa sarà la mia camera da letto, questo castello sarà la mia casa. Le fiamme che scoppiettano nel camino sono le mie. Mi appartengono davvero? Posso realmente definirmi signora del maniero?

Si dice che alle donne va la gestione di queste cose. I servi mi ascolteranno? Saranno felice di avermi qui? O sarò dimenticata da qualche parte, come qualcosa che prende polvere in uno scaffale?

Mio marito… Non lo conosco, non veramente, non così profondamente.

Concentrarmi sul nodo successivo è più facile che rendermi conto di quello che sta accadendo.

Distrattamente guardo con la coda dell’occhio il mio abito da sposa. Non è perfettamente bianco, ma è l’unico vestito che mi abbia fatto una vera sarta. Ha delle decorazioni che fanno battere il cuore.

Mentre lo indossavo era così soffocante, anche a causa dei legacci che stringevano il corpetto, ma mi proteggeva come un’armatura. Era insieme prigione e muro di difesa che mi separava dal mondo esterno.

Mia madre lo lodava mentre sceglieva ogni dettaglio che doveva comporlo al posto mio. Me lo ha fatto indossare come si farebbe con una bambola.

Tutti sorridevano, tutti erano felici per me. Questo matrimonio è una gran fortuna. Lo so, razionalmente lo so. Non è dissimile da come sarebbe stato quello con uno qualunque dei contadini al paese, ma così non dovrò lavorare tutta la vita.

Non capita tutti i giorni che qualcuno del popolo venga scelto da un sovrano. Trattengo le lacrime, non so nemmeno bene perché sono infelice.

Che cosa temo? Che arrivi il lupo e mi sbrani?

Ho sposato un uomo affascinante, di cultura, ricco e potente. Non è così giovane da sembrare un ragazzino imberbe, ma la differenza tra noi non è neanche così lampante da farlo sembrare un vecchio decrepito.

Probabilmente mi permetterà di donargli una buona prole.

In questo momento, non sono nuda soltanto perché sono in intimo.

Sono sola. Non ci sono scuse, non ci sono reali motivi per nascondermi. Non riesco a comprendere perché voglio piangere.

Trasalisco quando la porta si aprì, lui entra. Puzza di selvaggina e vino.

Si spoglia, i suoi vestiti di pelle hanno lo stesso odore penetrante delle nostre stalle, senza la puzza di sterco.

Trattengo un grido quando mi tocca. Perché sono così stupida? Il mio cuore batte così forte da sembrare dei cavalli al galoppo.

Mi fa coricare, rudemente e in un battito di ciglia è su di me. Credo sappia già cosa fare. Io no, ho paura.

Farà male? In cosa consiste essenzialmente?

Respiro affannosamente, le sue mani mi tengono stretta. Mi sento un uccellino col cacciatore.

Non è così fastidioso quando mi tocca il seno, eppure avvampo. Mi spalanca le gambe, mi sento sempre più confusa.

Mi concentro sui suoi tocchi, cerco di regolare il respiro sulla velocità del suo. Se è così esperto, probabilmente non renderà il tutto così doloroso. Anzi, devo essere sicuramente che non mi farà del male.

Le sue dita dentro di me sono così invasive! Non capisco bene cosa c’entrano.

Non ho mai visto un uomo nudo, ma probabilmente non succederà neanche questa volta. Nella penombra non riesco a scorgerlo così bene.

Il pettine è caduto per terra. Lui ha iniziato a fare dei versi rochi. Ansima anche lui? Mi chiedo cosa stia provando.

Per le donne e gli uomini è lo stesso? Si provano le stesse emozioni?

Sono fortunata. Le sue mani sono morbide e non piene di calli. I suoi gesti sono misurati. Non sembra infastidito dalla mia mancanza di partecipazione. Finché sarà rilassato e non penserà di picchiarmi andrà tutto bene.

Serrò gli occhi e una lacrima mi sfugge, mentre mi sento bruciare. Le sue nudità affondano dentro di me, mi aggrappo al cuscino. Finirò per strappare questa bella federa.

Ansimo, continuo ad ansimare. Preme, sento qualcosa di umido, il suo sesso si muove su e giù affondando sempre più di più. Mi morde le labbra sporte, io continuo ad ansimare.

Chissà se sto facendo bene. Se non fosse il metodo giusto, se stessi mancando a qualcuno dei miei doveri? Voglio dargli dei figli! Non voglio essere ripudiata.

I miei gemiti si fanno sempre più alti. È normale che io gridi in modo così osceno? Mi considererà una peccatrice se faccio?! Non posso resistere.

Mi aggrappo a lui, mi allontana le mani. Vuole campo libero per baciarmi, mordermi e accarezzarmi.

Sì, è piacevole, ma sento anche dolore. Indistinto, che va in giro per il mio corpo come un formicolio senza controllo.

Qualcosa prorompe da lui, una specie di melma, di liquido umidiccio che si riversa in me. Mi scivola sulle gambe, avrà macchiato queste coperte così profumate.

Grido, grido con tutta la mia forza, grido come se mi dovessi liberare da qualche peso.

Lui ride e si corica accanto a me, io mi avvolgo tremante nel lenzuolo. Rimango immobile, ad ascoltare il battito del mio corpo, strofinando le gambe tra loro così tante da arrossarle, da graffiarle.

Il silenzio dei miei respiri viene interrotto dal suo russare.

Mio marito si è addormentato.


End file.
